


On sera pas jeune toujours

by Metuka



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Desde que conocía el secreto de Maurice, Yannick deseaba ser inmortal como él. Solo necesitaba poner en marcha su plan.





	On sera pas jeune toujours

Yannick encendió un cigarrillo con los ojos entornados y exhaló el humo con una nota de fastidio. Maurice volvía a ponerle esa cara suya de pobrecito padre defraudado por su retoño.

—No hagas eso, Yan —le pidió con su tonillo afectado, siempre se le acentuaba después de echar un polvo—. Te vas a destrozar los pulmones, querido.  
—A ti qué cojones te importa.

Frustrado, resopló, se incorporó y se sentó al borde del colchón volviéndole la espalda. Llevaba jugueteando con la idea de ser un vampiro desde que Maurice le había revelado su verdadera naturaleza y sentía que no podía seguir esperando más tiempo. Solamente necesitaba asegurarse de que ese estúpido bujarrón estaba totalmente idiota con él y tendría su pase VIP a la eternidad.

—Ay, Yan, Yan. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Claro que me importa —le reprochó mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Yannick sacudió la cabeza y no se volvió a mirarle—. Eres especial.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Treinta y…  
—¡No! ¿Cuántos, Maurice? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos? ¿Mil, tal vez?

Maurice suspiró. Yannick no necesitaba girarse para saber que le estaba observando, sentía aquellos ojos rojos fijos en su cabello rubio platino casi como si pudieran tocarle.

—Más de cuatrocientos.  
—Supongo que no soy el primer jovencito que te hace entrar en calor, entonces. ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Están vivos?

Contó hasta tres y, esta vez sí, le miró. Maurice parecía un perro apaleado, así que debía seguir presionando, exprimiendo su culpabilidad. Su billete a la eterna juventud estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No te importo. No soy más que otra muesca más en tu revólver. Dices que soy el más hermoso de todos, que te vuelvo loco, que harías cualquier cosa por mí. Mientes.  
—Pero, Yan… No es cierto.

Yannick puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba su vocecita de plañidera cada vez que le señalaba lo injusto que estaba siendo por no compartir su don oscuro con él. Ahora que sabía que era posible, quería vivir para siempre. No pararía hasta conseguirlo aunque para ello tuviera que soportar las gilipolleces de Maurice durante una temporada mientras aprendía a controlarse.

—Tus flores favoritas eran las orquídeas, ¿no? Pues así me siento yo, como una orquídea en un botecito con agua. Soy hermoso, pero me estoy marchitando día a día. Mírame, Maurice. Vas a dejar que me arrugue, que me vuelva algo seco y podrido. Y entonces, me tirarás e irás a por tu siguiente orquídea. Por favor, no insultes a mi inteligencia. Jamás he significado nada para ti ni para nadie. Estaría mejor muerto.

Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo, se puso en pie y se lo apagó retorciéndolo ostensiblemente contra el dorso de su mano. Tantas casas y centros de acogida le habían vuelto casi insensible al dolor. Maurice se encogió por él, como si la quemadura estuviese en su preciosa piel gélida. Había hecho bien en compartir su historia de hogares rotos, malos tratos y falta de cariño con él. Le sostuvo la mirada y le lanzó la colilla con desprecio.

—Eres igual que los demás. Todos queréis algo de mí y a nadie le importo. Pensé que tú eras distinto, pero me equivocaba. No quiero volver a verte nunca, pero te da lo mismo. En cuanto salga por esa puerta, te habrás buscado a otro.  
—¡No, Yan, no puedes irte! No puedes dejarme aquí solo.  
—¡¿Solo?! ¡Joder, tienes a todo París a tus pies! Olvídame, Maurice, si no lo has hecho ya.

Maurice enterró el rostro en sus manos y emitió algo parecido a un sollozo. Era el momento. En cuanto llegase a casa, Yannick machacaría las cajas de aspirinas que había comprado ex profeso y se las tomaría del tirón. Sería horriblemente doloroso, pero le condenaría sin remedio. Cuando empezase a sentirse fatal, le llamaría para forzarle a que le transformara si no quería verle morir. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero sabía lo que Maurice iba a escoger.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Yan? ¿Qué va a ser de ti? —inquirió, suplicante. Yannick se encogió de hombros con un mohín.  
—No te interesa, admítelo, preguntas por educación. Pero si quieres saberlo, me iré, no sé si a Siberia o a tirarme de cabeza a las vías del tren. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Todos os quedáis con la fachada de chico alegre y dispuesto que se lo monta bien en la cama y nunca dice que no a una copa, pero a nadie le importa cómo me siento de verdad. Estoy vacío. Soy un muerto en vida.  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio. No vas a suicidarte, Yan.  
—¿No? —Se colocó la camisa y comenzó a abrocharla—. ¿Ves cómo nunca me has tomado en serio? Mírame bien, porque no volverás a verme nunca más.

Continuó vistiéndose bajo la observación de un Maurice que parecía más desesperado a cada instante. Lo conseguiría, le tenía bebiendo de su mano y daría su brazo a torcer. Continuó arrastrando su aura de chiquillo infeliz y se sentó a abrocharse los zapatos. No le resultaba difícil parecer abatido, había vivido lo bastante como para que el gesto le saliese solo. Se hizo la lazada en ambos mocasines y se encontró con los dedos férreos de Maurice en torno a su muñeca cuando se disponía a levantarse.

—No te vayas.  
—Suéltame —gruñó intentando liberarse con un tirón. Maurice le apretó más fuerte, tanto que Yannick sintió su muñeca crujir con el sonido de una fractura y apenas pudo contener un grito mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas del dolor—. Eres un hijo de puta. ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!  
—¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Yan —repitió, desesperado, accediendo a su petición. Intentó examinarle la muñeca, pero Yannick pegó el brazo contra su pecho. Solo esperaba que no se lo hubiese dejado destrozado de por vida ni le hubiese reventado ningún vaso sanguíneo.  
—¡Te odio! Eres todavía peor que los demás, cuando te cansas de un juguete lo rompes.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta mientras se mordía el labio. El brazo se le estaba hinchando por momentos y tenía que remontarse varios años atrás para recordar el dolor de la última fractura. Se lo cobraría al muy cabronazo con intereses.

—¿Adónde vas?  
—¿Tú qué crees? Voy a ir a la policía. Les voy a contar lo que eres y te van a joder el invento. Todo el mundo sabrá que eres un monstruo y tus propios compañeros te harán trocitos por desvelar su secreto. A mí me masacrarán también, pero, ¿qué más me da? Llevo muchos años muerto de todos modos.

Ya estaba agarrando el picaporte cuando le sintió volviendo a sujetarle. Siempre había tenido una especie de sexto sentido, pero en esta ocasión no le dio suficiente margen de maniobra para protegerse bien, Maurice era demasiado rápido y demasiado sigiloso. Apenas pudo cubrirse torpemente con el brazo bueno e intentar forcejear. Maurice trataba de arrastrarle de vuelta a la cama, por lo que Yannick dio un alarido y le pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Casi de seguro se acababa de romper el pie, pero la ira y la adrenalina hicieron que no sintiese nada, así que volvió a golpearle. Maurice solo quería inmovilizarle y tranquilizarle, de hecho, le agarraba de la camisa sin tocar su piel para no dañarle. Sin embargo, a Yannick ya le daba igual. Estaba furioso, no se detendría. Sin dejar de pugnar, aulló de nuevo con la esperanza de que los vecinos de aquel bloque de ricos estúpidos reaccionasen. No contaba con que la tela de su prenda se desgarraría y él saldría disparado contra la cómoda.

Quedó tendido de perfil sobre el suelo como un juguete descoyuntado. Veía un laguito de sangre formarse junto a su mejilla y no lo comprendía. Había una voz a lo lejos que le llamaba, pero él no podía escucharla. No sabía de quién era ese rostro de mirada carmesí que le observaba con tanta angustia. Le daba igual, solo estaba cansado. Quería irse. Ni siquiera sintió que le arrancaban la ropa y le clavaban los dientes destrozando su esternón como si fuera mantequilla. Lo único que logró reanimarle dolorosamente fue aquella puñalada de fuego que se le hundió en el pecho un instante después y le hizo chillar como nunca antes.


End file.
